The Return of Henry
The Return of Henry is an episode meant to air with the tenth season. Plot It had now been five months after Henry's accident and though the engines were delighted to have Flying Scotsman around, they did miss him, very much. One day, the Fat Controller came to Tidmouth Sheds. "Tomorrow, Flying Scotsman will take the Express to London. So instead of interchanging engines, you will simply run on. On the way home, you will meet a special and important engine at Barrow-in-Furness." "Important engine", said Gordon. "It's obviously you my brother." "No it's not!", shouted Jaames. "It's an ex-Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway Class 28!" "Stuff and nonsense little James. Its an A3 'Pacific' like myself and my brother even though I'm the A0 expriemental." "No, I think it's..." Percy was rudely cut off as Gordon and James started an arguments. The next day, as Flying Scotsman puffed back to Sodor from London, he caught sight of a blue engine. "Hmm. He looks like a LMS Stantier Class 5 or 'Black Five'. I wonder if he's coming to help. Hullo, how were your test trials?" "Sucessful." "Your new around here aren't you." "Well, I've been around for a couple decades now." "That's strange. The Black Fives have only recently been developed and built", Flying Scotsman thought. "When were you built?" "1919." "Are you a expiremental design?" "Well I was and I've just been rebuilt." "Very strange", he thought. "What railway do you work on?" "I work on..." Suddenly, Flying Scotsman caught sight of a '3' on the tender of the engine. "Wait. Do you happen to be... Henry?" "Yes. I am. I guess my livery makes me unrecongizable. I see your the engine who took my place, Flying Scotsman." "Indeed I am. The engines do miss you. Were you the green engine I saw being towed in 1935?" "Yes. I saw you too. You looked shocked." "I'd never seen an engine so badly damaged. What happened?" Henry's mind flashed back to that dark, dreadful night of 1935. "There is a special train called the Flying Kipper that carries boxes of fish up to London and other places around here. I was to take it that night, and as I climbed the hill my lamp fell off because I had bumped the trucks. I couldn't see thirty tankers in front of me! Luckily, the Fat Controller has connections with Sir William Stantier and so he offered to rebuild me to his newly developed 'Black Five' class." "What happened to your tender?" "It got so badly damaged, it was unrepairable, so I had one built." Just then, the Fat Controller arrived. "Hullo, Henry, I see you're enjoying yourself with Flying Scotsman." "I am Sir." "How do you feel?" "I feel like I'm a completely different engine, like two of me." The Fat Controller chuckled. "Well, in an hour, you and Flying Scotsman will pull the Express back to Sodor." "Would you like to run in front? Besides, I've had my fair share of attention", Flying Scotsman offered. "I would love to. Thank you." Soon, the engines coupled up to the coaches and were on the way. "Sodor only 60 meters away", Flying Scotsman called. "Welcome to Sodor, Henry." The engines had to run non-stop to Tidmouth, so it gave Henry a good chance to stretch his wheels. Thomas was waiting at Knapford when Flying Scotsman and Henry sped past. "Henry is back!", he shouted excitedly. "I'm telling you James. I think the important engine is Henry", Percy told Edward and James. "Percy, Gordon and I agreed that it is one of my twins." "Your twins aren't important enough to be it", Percy replied. "How dare you!" "I have to agree with everything Percy said", commented Edward. Suddenly, two familiar whistles sounded. Gordon came out from his siding. "Is that?...", the engines asked. Two familiar faces steamed into Tidmouth. One Flying Scotsman's and the other... "Henry!", the engines whistled and cheered excitedly. "I just knew this day would come!", shouted Percy. Later, when the crowd had died out, the engines, spoke to Henry. "How was your rebuild?", asked Percy excitedly. "It was great, but I'm glad to be home again. I also met Bahamas during my overhaul at Crewe." "Who is she?" "Part of my designer's 'Jubilee' class. Looks like me." With Henry back and Flying Scotsman around the engines felt like it was the best time in the world. Gordon had quite a time to accept Henry's new shape, but got paid out when his whistle value was loose, and he made a deafing noise. Henry then paid some boys out by sneezing on them after they dropped stones again. "I know that you Flying Scotsman and you my engines have enjoyed his visit here on Sodor. As much as I would like to keep him, he is owned by the LNER. So unfortunely, he will be departing tomorrow at Crovan's Gate. Thank you for your service Flying Scotsman and I wish you the best of luck on the LNER", the Fat Controller said. The next day, Henry and Gordon had been repainted to their original liveries and Flying Scotsman had gotten a fresh coat of paint. People waved and cheered until, with a blast of his whistle Flying Scotsman puffed off. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Flying Scotsman *Sir Topham Hatt *Bahamas (mentioned) Trivia *This was meant to be part of the tenth season, but due to it being Christmas themed, it seemed illogical to put it there. Thus, the episode was made as a special stand alone episode. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes